1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,195 describes a solid-state imaging apparatus in which charge overflowed from a photoelectric conversion unit during optical charge accumulation flows into a floating diffusion (FD) unit via a transfer gate, and discloses a dynamic range expansion method. In this case, a reset signal is read out after a light signal is read out.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-297546 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus in which charges accumulated in pixels are read out by means of amplifiers provided for each column of the pixels arranged in plural columns. A read out circuit with an amplifier provided for each column is called a columnar amplifying system, which is known as being able to reduce random noise.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-297546 describes that after a reset signal corresponding to resetting of a pixel is read out, an optical signal, which is based on a charge accumulated in a photoelectric conversion unit, is read out.